Earth
Earth (also known as the Dragon World) was a planet inhabited by humans, demons, aliens, and other beings and the home of the Z Fighters. It is also the main setting for Dragonball AF. Due to this being a fanon wiki, new continents are being added for cross-over characters. Characteristics Earth is very advanced (though the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT saga takes place in the 700 and 800s A.D.; see age system below). Flying vehicles, capsules that can shrink inanimate objects down to pocket size, robots, and other near-future Science fiction staples are common-place on Earth. The architecture is also more advanced. The buildings are usually rounded, often employing spherical or ovoid sections held aloft by a cylindrical stem. Certain elements of magic also coexist with the advanced science. Politically, Earth has a planet-wide monarchy. It is divided into 43 "sectors", led by the King of the Earth. The dating system is also quite different. While the length and divisions of the year seem to be identical to the Gregorian Calendar, years are reckoned by the age system (エイジ Eiji, interpreted as the Christian Anno Domini|A.D.). The standard currency is Zeni, which is mostly mentioned at the Tenkaichi Budokai. With the exception of most of the notable characters in the series, most of Earth's inhabitants seem to suffer from Sunnydale Syndrome. Despite the obviously staggering power of the Saiyans and a select few humans, most of the populace believes Mr. Satan to be the world's strongest fighter. They continue to believe this even after several pathetic losses to various foes, due in part to Mr. Satan's ability to convince them that his opponents cheated somehow. Even when directly confronted with evidence directly contradicting Mr. Satan, they continue to believe him responsible for many of the major victories in the series. In the Dragon Ball universe, all planets benefit from an appointed deity. Throughout most of Dragon Ball, the God of the Earth is Kami, but later that position was given to Dende after Kami had fused with Piccolo to battle the androids and Cell. Because both Kami and Dende are Namekian and have the ability to create seven Dragon Balls, which can grant wishes if all seven are collected. These wishes are used regularly throughout Dragon Ball for many various things, usually bringing people back to life. Earth itself is wished back into existence a number of times through this method. Inhabitants Dragon World is primarily dominated by humans. With the exception of the uncommon hair colors and occasionally odd features (ranging from longer lifespans to werewolfism, to Tien Shinhan's third eye). Dragon Ball humans are identical to their real-life counterparts. Humans in Dragon Ball seem to be able to utilize or be affected by certain elements of magic. Toriyama himself has admitted to lack of forethought or planning when it comes to the details of Dragon Ball's story, which accounts for some of the strange occurrences."Shenron's Newspaper", Daizenshuu vol.2 (limited edition). An archived translation can be found here. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Earth becomes the new home planet of Goku and Vegeta, who are the last surviving full-blooded Saiyans. On Earth, they marry human wives and have Saiyan-Human hybrid children. Due to the biological similarities of saiyans and humans, the two species are able to interbreed, producing hybrids. When compared to other species of Dragon Ball, humans are significantly weak. It is said that a single Saiyan infant would be capable of destroying the general population on its own. However, a select few humans have learned to use ki and are among the strongest beings in the universe. Even with such abilities, this select group of humans are still considerably weaker than many aliens with the same ki-manipulation abilities. As stated in the manga, it's possible for any human to use their ki and gain powers like the Z Fighters. For example, Gohan easily teaches Videl how to use ki to fly. Though less common, intelligent anthropomorphic(and sometimes non-anthropomorphic) animals such as Oolong and Pu'ar are integrated into the population and are well-adjusted and are also accepted as people. (This is similar to fairy tale animals in European fiction, such as the Three Little Pigs, Puss in Boots, etc.) Even so, the anthromorph population sees a drastic and noticeable decline over the course of the series, but it never goes away completely. Creatures and devices used in Dragon World also vary greatly, as is common in works such as Dragon Ball. Dinosaurs and other extinct creatures in the real world still roam the Dragon World freely, while the characters fly around in futuristic levitating cars and houses that can be shrunk down to convenient travel-sizes. Tragedies The first major unnatural tragedy known took place some 300 years prior to the beginning of the series. When King Piccolo first made himself known to the world he spawned several underlings and sent them to destroy a city and kill all the humans in it. Outside of that city was Mutaito's dojo, where he and his students lived. The underlings attacked the dojo and in the aftermath both the monsters and all but two of the students end up dead. These two students Master Roshi and Master Shen, and Mutaito managed to live to fight another day and all three went seperate paths away from civilization. Over the period of several years Piccolo killed most of Earth's population until Mutaito returned for a rematch, in which he used the "Evil Containment Wave" to seal Piccolo away. After which Earth returns to normal until Piccolo's brief comeback as a villan. Throughout the series, the Earth and it's population have gone through many changes and despairs. When Garlic Jr. arrived, he used "The Black Water Mist" to infect Earth's population and transform them into evil beings. In the Cell Saga, Future Trunks tells Goku about the androids, who he explains killed off most of Earth's population in his timeline. The world was also in horror when the creature named Cell killed thousands and then proceeded to host a martial arts tournament, which if no one could defeat him in it, he would destroy the planet. In the Majin Buu Saga, Fat Buu killed millions. When he transformed into Super Buu, he used one large scale genocide attack to that killed nearly every inhabitant on it. Finally, Kid Buu used a powerful energy bomb to blow the Earth up. It was eventually restored with the Dragon Balls only to be threatened again by the evil Baby years later. The gates of Hell were also opened by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, but eventually closed. When the evil shadow dragons attacked, Earth and its population once again came close to extinction, only to once again be saved by the Z Fighters. = Other Continents: For Cross-over Characters = Naruto Countries Beginning of Ninja Era Land of Foxes This was one of the first Lands of Shinobi, called "Kamibuke" back then. The leader of this land is a king, named Sage Ryukaitou. Land of Dragons This was one of the first Lands of Shinobi, called "Kamibuke" back then. The leader of this land is a king, named Lord Baldure. His summoning was the 10 Tailed Dragon. Land of Shadows This was one of the first Lands of Shinobi, called "Kamibuke" back then. The leader of this land is a king, named Lord Rokudou Sennin. Rokudou took over when his father, Lord Kyuudou, died mysteriously. Ryudou's summoning was the Slabia of Balance, it is unknown if Rokudou can summon it too. After Legendary Great War Land of Sunlight After Sage Ryukaitou's son, Unagi Hyuga, left to start the Hyuga clan in the Land of Shadows, Ryukaitou waged war along with the Land of Dragons against the Land of Shadows, and lost. Unagi took over, and divided up the Land of Dragons with Rokudou. He named this new land, the Land of Sunlight. Land of Darkness After Sage Ryukaitou's son, Unagi Hyuga, left to start the Hyuga clan in the Land of Shadows, Ryukaitou waged war along with the Land of Dragons against the Land of Shadows, and lost. Rokudou split the Land of Dragons with Unagi and added to his land. He renamed it, the Land of Darkness, to symbolism a "Yin/Yang" relationship with Unagi's land. After Treaty of Balanced Power 6 Great Nations Land of Fire * Konohagakure Land of Wind * Sunagakure Land of Earth * Iwagakure Land of Lightning * Kumogakure Land of Water * Kirigakure Land of Mountains Lower Countries and Villages Land of Mountains * Yamagakure 2 Lower Hidden Villages * Amegakure * Otogakure Other Smaller Lands * Land of Rain * Land of Waves Category:Places in the universe Category:Planets Category:North Galaxy Planets